Don't read me!
by Number1Suethor
Summary: This story is the worst ever, and I'm too lazy to delete it. So don't R&R. There are SO many problems I wont fix. My OC looks like a Mary Sue! I'm currently working on a better one, sorry for wasting space nyan


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto™, if I did, most of what I write would happen!

DIAMOND: No, you just suck, so would Naruto™ if you owned if!

ME: Why ya gotta be so mean?

* * *

Fan fiction: Pink rising

* * *

Diamond looked up casually from her diary...

"What now Sauske?" she asked with a blasé attitude.

"Well... I'm bored... and EVERYONE wants to know you. You are new. So I wanna be the first!!!" Sauske replied, more eager than usual.

"Hmmmmm"... "No". "Naruto is nice to everyone, I'm befriending him already". "Besides... You have enough fan girls to rely on." She said, like it was nothing.

He acted like he was walking away, but was sneaking up behind her to see what she was doing.

He caught a glimpse... "She's an artist..." He said to himself in his mind.

Just then, she shut her book quickly.

"What do you want now, Uchiha?" She said while slightly annoyed. (Note that she is usually really happy, but Sauske bugs her **so** much)

"... Um... slightly blushing... I'm going to go..." Sauske said, while he was a little embarrassed.

"Thank goodness!" Diamond said in here mind.

Just then Naruto came from nowhere and said "What, are you two a couple?"

Diamond thought of it as a nice greeting and replied "Only if you smuggle drugs in your take-out ramen."

Naruto giggled and knew she was kidding. Sauske on the other hand...

At what Naruto said, he was blushing so much, he was red:P

He threw a rock a Naruto's head. "SHUT UP!" He said in an embarrassed tone.

Naruto then got a bump "Hey!"

"See Sauske? That's why I don't talk to you!" Diamond scolded "Your mean!"

"..." Sauske, this time, was speechless.

He walked away, to his house, and was disappointed in what had just happen.

Naruto and Diamond were going to get Ramen and Naruto was going to show here around Konoha.

Now, here's a little description of all the characters just incase you don't know them.

* * *

**Diamond: She's _my_ made up character. Pink, long, hip length hair and pretty pink eyes to match. She's part cat, but hides it well because she's from an ancient race called… Heroyou. That's Hair-AH-YOU. Get it? Just making sure! I 3 U 4 reading this! Flames accepted. She has a bubbly personality and wears conservative clothes. She has no family, like Sauske & Naruto. But we'll get into that later.**

**Naruto**: He's the main character of the show Naruto!! He wears an orange pair of pants and shirt 2! He has the kuyubi in him, so he has markings on his face. He is happy, strong, and nice. Also a blond. 9-tailed fox. Happy-go lucky Fox!

**Sauske**: Left with no parents, has an evil brother that killed them, what else is he suppose to do? He wants revenge. What an emo panda…

* * *

When there are more characters, I'll explain… Or not.

&A little while later&

"So a rabbi is playing tricks on everyone-and-and…ummmm…these tricks… no, these kids catch him….and…they say…'Silly Rabbi, tricks are for kids!!!' " screamed an old man in the bar next to the Ramen place. An old drunk man.

"… That was kind of funny, though…" Diamond said under her breathe.

"WHO IS THAT OLD FART?!?" Naruto yelled "AND WHY IS HE SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS?!?!"

Diamond giggled a bit. "At least he's entertaining!" She said to herself.

The old man said "Your… eh… one to talk you ­litt-ssshhhle brat!"

At this point Diamond knew Naruto was offended. She went up to the old guy and said "Who in Matishliga's name do you think you are?"

Now Matishliga was one of the many words in her many languages that was something _bad._

He replied to her "I am one of the greatest trainers, master ever, you'll ever find!" He said in an all-power full voice.

"… Your fast on gloating old man… but you just look like a drunk hobo that can't hold his liquor." Diamond said and immediately his shiny huge smile disappeared.

"Or pay for it" Naruto quickly added.

The old man shot back an evil glare and said "You really don't know who I am? Of course. Ugly Disco dancing-stupid snots like you wouldn't know anything."

But, by the time he started talking, they left back to eat Ramen.

He had an angry twitch. He walked over and said "I am the greatest author, fighter, and everything of all! My name is Jiraiya!" "Applause welcome" he practically shrieked.

"So… since you're the greatest everything of all… You must be a…" Diamond started building up intensity with her tone of voice.

"Yes!! I am a-" Jiraiya said but was cut off.

"Loser. Failure. Dummy. Weakling. Need I say more?" Diamond said flatly.

Naruto was to busy stealing his money instead of using his own, then herd someone say "YOU GOT SERVED BY A 12-YEAR OLD GIRL!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" He looked up and fell over laughing. Don't worry. He got the money successfully.

Naruto tried to control his laughter, got up then saw Tsunade.

"Hey, Tsunade!" Jiraiya said, obviously trying to flirt. "I can treat you to some sake, huh?" By now he sounded like a puppy begging for a ball. He reached in his pocket while Naruto tried to stop smiling. "Wha- Wha-t happened?"

Tsunade scolded "You've obviously were drunk when you came here! You probably spent all your money yesterday drowning your self in sake over your perverted misshapes!!!"

Everyone Naruto, Diamond, Bar & Ramen People starred in shock. "Ew" said most of them at the same time looking at something other than Jiraiya.

* * *

ME: I feel like this is the end of the chapter!!! My very first chapter! And fan fiction!!! WE!

DIAMOND: I feel a song coming on! And, no, it's _my _fan fiction!

ME: No, I made you!!! rewrite, rewrite

DIAMOND: _This is your fan fiction. I am your creation. What you say I shall do. You are great. All flame her! All flame her! _:P Darn.

ME: Told you! Don't flame me, flames are welcome but just not for no reason. Constructive criticism! Oh, and everything in the fan fiction is mine except Naruto™ characters.


End file.
